The Little Things
by ThatClutzsarahh
Summary: It's the little things that make Lincoln, Lincoln. *Chapter 3, An alternate fringe Christmas, part 1* "Merry Christmas Alternate Livvy." "Merry Christmas Lincoln Lee."
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so Lincoln is my new favorite character and i wanted to write a story about him, so here it goes. I hope y'all will enjoy it as much as i do.**

**Rated: T for language.**

**

* * *

**

December IV

Nick showed up at his apartment today.

"Fuck, Nick," he groaned, rubbing his hand through his hair and looking at the digital clock. "It's 4 in the morning."

"I know" Nick answered his brother as he stepped past him and into the apartment. "You and I should talk."

"And this couldn't wait until morning?"

Nick just looked at his older brother.

"Right," Lincoln answered, shutting the door. He wandered back into his bedroom and pulled a sweatshirt on over his head before coming back out into the living room. Nick had seated himself on the ragged couch that Lincoln had and looked at his brother as he entered the kitchen and pulled out his can of coffee.

"How did you get that?" Nick asked in an accusatory tone.

"I have a good _job_," Lincoln sneered back at his brother. It was four in the fucking morning for Christ's sake, he didn't have to be polite, especially to this particular visitor. He put the coffee in his ancient coffee maker and went back to sit across from his brother in the living room.

"Okay," he said slowly, "What is it?"

"I think we should spend Christmas together," he started, "With dad."

"Really?" Lincoln said, raising both his eyebrows, "And whose idea was this?"

"Mine," Nick said proudly.

"You," Lincoln said slowly, standing to get his coffee, "You who ran away to California for five years suddenly wants to spend Christmas together."

"I don't understand why you're so upset," said Nick defensively, coming to stand behind his brother as he poured his coffee. Lincoln inhaled the aroma and then sipped it. _Yeah that hits the spot_.

"You show up in town three months ago and you're at my door at four in the morning going on about spending Christmas together like a family? You don't see anything wrong with this at all?"

Nick looked at his brother and Lincoln scoffed and set his coffee down.

"Nick, you need to go," he said, pointing him towards the door.

"I don't understand," Nick said, although he perfectly knew why his brother was so unsure, "I thought you wanted this."

"That was before you ran off and changed your last name!" Lincoln nearly shouted, "Jesus Nick, you left us all here in New York because you left you wanted to be famous. And look how that worked out-"

"Why can't you just forgive me!" Nick shouted, spinning around to be face to face with his brother.

"Why? I forgave you once," Lincoln answered, "I forgave you with a fat check of 50 grand to pay off your debt and put you in rehab!-"

"This might be dad's last Christmas-"

"You don't think I already know that?" shout Lincoln, completely in awe that his brother would even play that card. "Is that why you came back, Nick? So you can send dad off in the righteous way? "

Nick's guilty eyes looked at the floor and Lincoln turned away.

"Shit Nick," he said, "I knew it. It's always about you. You just want Dad to forgive you before he dies-"

"That's not it-"

"Aww shut the fuck up," Lincoln said, "And get out of here, okay? I'll call you if I decide."

"Fine," Nick said, "Do you know anywhere I could crash for a few days-

"Not here," Lincoln answered forcefully shoving his brother out the door. "Now go, I've got to get ready for work."

"It's four thirty," Nick protested in his doorway, "Just let me stay for a few more hours, please." Nick stared at his brother with wide pleading eyes and Lincoln looked into his apartment then back and Nick.

"The couch, only," Lincoln sighed and Nick smiled at him. He pushed past his brother and into the apartment. "And only for a few hours. When I get back from work tonight, you'd better be gone."

Nick had already settled himself on the couch and nodded as he closed his eyes. Lincoln shut his front door and sighed, heading for his bedroom to change for his early morning run.

His brother had always been a pain. They had gotten along when they were younger, but after their mother died, Nick became weird, withdrawn and strange. Their father struggled with his illness, something they'd never heard of before, and Nick thought that if he went to California to become famous that all their troubles would just disappear. And so his brother changed his name from Lee to Lane in hopes of catching a break. But it seemed the only thing he actually caught was the awful case of an addict. Lincoln helped his brother the best he could, but being in college and training for the secretary had its difficulties. He had to simply disown his brother (like their father had) in order to even join Fringe. He did this with a 50 grand check and a full stay at a rehab center. His brother hated him for having more money and spending it on him. And now, here he was, three years after he told him that he hoped he'd died at his doorstep saying "Let's all have Christmas together." He probably just wanted to be written back into their father's will.

He was only two miles into his five-mile run when his ear started to beep. Stopping his run he pressed the piece in his ear and answered.

"Lee," he panted out as he tried to catch his breath. He'd been running rather than jogging and was feeling the effects already.

"Hey," Charlie's voice said over the line, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes," Lincoln answered, a laugh in his voice. Charlie laughed too.

"What's up?" he asked, walking on and catching his breath.

"Liv's not answering her phone," Charlie said.

"Aww, you're concerned," Lincoln teased him. Charlie huffed over the line.

"And you're not?"

"She's with Frank," Lincoln sneered unhappily, although Charlie missed the tone. "Whatever. She'll be in today and we can ask her why she isn't answering. What do you need her for anyway?"

I need a ride into work today," Charlie whined into his earpiece. Lincoln chuckled.

"Really, Charlie?"

"Oh come on Lee, don't make me beg."

"I won't," Lincoln answered, having already turned around and headed back toward his apartment. "I'll see you in an hour."

When he arrived back at his apartment his brother was fast asleep and snoring on the couch. Lincoln shucked himself of his clothes and jumped in the shower quickly. He dressed and was about to leave when he shook his brother awake.

"Hmm?" Nick mumbled, eyes half open.

"I want you gone, by six o clock," Lincoln said. Nick nodded before dropping back and falling asleep. Lincoln sighed and shut the door to his place, heading out to get Charlie.

"I'm just saying, if she doesn't answer-" Charlie started.

"Did you want to knock on her door and see a half naked Frank answer?" Lincoln chuckled as they entered the building.

"Not really, no," Charlie answered him, setting up in his chair.

"She's probably caught in traffic," Lincoln reasoned, "She's always late."

"No, I'm right here," Olivia said, coming out of the elevator. Lincoln smirked at Charlie.

"You owe me a bottle of wine," he said happily.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered. Lincoln just smiled.

Work was relatively boring. It seemed to be that paperwork was all that they had done all day, with the exception of running out for lunch once. Lincoln remained at this station, trying to focus on work. But the whole time he tried, all he could think about was his brother. How his brother woke him this morning, how he was in his apartment now and who knows what he's done. He better not had drunk all his coffee. Lincoln loved his brother, sure, but he was a screw up, plain and simple. His entire family knew it.

"Hey," Olivia said once the day was done. Lincoln looked up from his work and stared into her green eyes.

"What?" he snapped. Olivia smiled a teasing smile.

"It's six o clock," she said, "I was wondering if you were every going home."

"Oh yeah," Lincoln said, "I'm going." Lincoln stood up and wandered into the locker room to grab his coat. Olivia watched him as he did so, confused by his behavior.

"Did your dog die or something?" she asked jokingly.

"Or something," he said, grabbing his keys, "But it's nothing. I'll see you tomorrow Livvy."

"Okay," Olivia said, watching as Lincoln left.

The ride home was silent. He didn't even turn on the radio. The sun was just going down as he left work, leaving space for the darkening night sky. IT appeared that there would be no moon tonight. He pulled up outside his apartment and noticed the lights were on. He cursed aloud when he realized his brother must have still been there. Climbing from the car, Lincoln entered the building and climbed to his apartment.

"Nick," he growled as he opened the door "I thought I told you to get the fuck out by the time I get home."

But Lincoln wasn't greeted by just his brother tonight as he entered the apartment. Instead he stood tall in the kitchen with a grey haired man seated at the table, a cane propped up against the wood as he stared at him. Lincoln couldn't believe his eyes.

"Dad?"

* * *

reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**I hadn't given up on this story, i've just had a lot on my plate lately. I've got another liv/peter story brwing as well as an alt-liv story on its way. But i thought this needed another chapter. I had no idea we had so many lincoln fans out there!**

May-September

Lincoln was invincible.

Well, not literally invincible, but he certainly felt that way. He'd been burnt to a crisp by a doppleganger version of his younger brother's girlfriend (if that made any sense at all) and he'd been in a Nanite chamber ever since.

So yes, today he feels invincible. Why today, though? It's the day he gets out of the chamber for the first time. It's somewhere in August, because he when he was putting on a pair of soft white cotton sweats he glanced over at the calendar. Yes, he was totally invincible. He'd survived a 90% burn on his body. With a cocky grin on his lips he stepped into the sunlight to warm his newly generated skin.

He wasn't allowed outside the building, but sitting by the window was close enough. Lincoln sat in the plush chair with a cup of tea in his hands staring outside. The sun was bright today and he could see the busy New York traffic below. The wind stirred the leaves on the street but people walked carefree in close for warm weather. It must have been a hot breeze. He pressed his hand against the glass to feel just how hot it was when-

"It's like 90 degrees out," came a loud gruff male voice. Lincoln turned around to see Charlie, his co-worker slash employee leaning against the doorframe. Lincoln smiled.

"And yet you still wear a heavy jacket."

"My skin gets all creepy crawling when it gets hot outside," Charlie said. Lincoln smiled.

"Right, those bugs like the heat."

"They're not bugs-"

"Spiders, whatever," Lincoln said, watching as he flexed his forearm. He'd never seen his muscle beneath his skin before, but he could see it through the repairing skin.

"Neat," Charlie commented, pointing to his nearly clear skin. Lincoln flexed his arm again and placed it down next to him.

"Liv come with you?" Lincoln asked, hoping to see the girl again.

"Yeah, funny thing about that," Charlie started, watching as Lincoln stared out the window. He leaned against the frame of the door and waited for his boss-turned friend- to look at him.

"What?"

"Livvy's doppleganger got me."

"What?" he said, turning around, mirth in his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Her doppleganger, you know," he said, cheeks flushing red, "Smashed a bottle over my head."

"Wow Charlie, you couldn't tell them apart?"

"You couldn't probably," Charlie said in his defense. Lincoln chuckled. He would always be able to tell his Livvy apart. There's only one thing he'd have to do.

Liv wouldn't admit it aloud, or admit it ever, but they had an affair, a super secretive affair that continued until the point where he got burned to a crisp. He knew his Olive very well. There was nothing that could make him doubt that.

"I can't believe she got you with a bottle," Lincoln snickered.

"She came back for Peter Bishop," Charlie said with a straight face. Lincoln's eyes widened.

"That's a mean joke."

"Apparently the Alternate Olivia is dating him," Charlie shrugged, "Anyway they're gone. But Olivia's not with us."

"What are you talking about," Lincoln growled angrily, watching as his skin faltered in its coloring process. He had forgotten that anger altered the re-growth.

"I mean," Charlie said, walking toward him to stand by the window and watch the people outside, "That she took a fall and hit her head. She's under intensive care at the DOD building."

Lincoln let out a low whistle. She must have hit her head hard. No one just ends up in ICU at the Secretary's private lab. He'd been there once, his father had fallen ill and he wound up under the protective arm of Mr. Secretary and his private doctors. Olivia must have been in serious conditions.

"When will she be better?" he asked Charlie, absently picking at the hem of his shirt.

Charlie shrugged. "Dunno. Soon, maybe."

"I want to see her."

"You can't-"

"Don't tell me what I can or can't do," Lincoln snapped at him, his muscles flexing.

"Agent Lee," snapped his doctor as she walked in. "You must remain calm and keep your blood pressure low, or you will not be allowed to color your pigment naturally."

"That means a spray tan for you," sing-songed Charlie as Lincoln glared at him. He didn't say anything but moved to the chair that sat by the window. Sitting down, Lincoln outstretched his legs and inhaled deeply. He missed being outside. He could feel his muscle mass deteriorating every second and it irked him to no end to know that it will be painful to rebuild it. He never was really brute force (that had always been Nick, but God knows where that scrape was anyway?) but he was fast, speed wise.

He not only could feel his body deteriorating by the moment, but he felt stupider, like he was losing brain mass as well. Known for his impeccable science skills, he didn't want his intelligence to waste away while he sat in a regenerating chamber. Deciding he didn't want to sit still and think he turned and looked at his doctor.

"Could I get something to read, or listen too?" he asked lowly, unhappy that she had snapped at him earlier.

The woman stepped over to him and looked at his skin closely, mostly examining his ears. After a few feather-light touches she stepped back and wrote something down on that ominous clipboard before speaking.

"I can't give you an earpiece Agent Lee, " she started, "But I can get you a book."

"Great. Something on negative matter rings or energies," Lincoln said with a less than charming smile. The woman grinned back at him and then left the room, leaving him and Charlie to themselves again.

"She's hot," Charlie commented with a grin.

"You're spoken for," Lincoln said with a smile.

"Anya would agree though," Charlie said with a laugh in his voice.

"Sometimes I think you're dating a man," Lincoln asked. Charlie shrugged.

"We just get along, really well," he answered. "Hey, why don't you ever read anything light?"

"Light?"

"Negative matter rings," Charlie commented, taking the seat next to Lincoln in the window. His skin had become considerably less clear than when Charlie first saw him, but the pale color was still there. "Come on, read something else, like actual fiction."

"I have no idea what that is," Lincoln mocked, laughing at Charlie with his eyes. "No thanks."

"Come on, there must be some genre you like to read."

"None," Lincoln lied, covering what he knew would give him away. Charlie grinned.

"You like _those_ books, don't you?" Charlie teased.

"If by _those_ you mean non-fiction educational science books, then yes," Lincoln answered, tipping his head back over the side of the chair. He looked up at the plain white ceiling and grinned, feeling the muscles working on his face.

"I mean _those_ books," Charlie said, "The ones Liv reads occasionally."

"And what kind of books would those be?" Lincoln asked skeptically. In truth he would read those books, occasionally, but Charlie would never let him live that admittance down.

It was an ex-girlfriend that actually got him to read one of those romantic type novels once. She was rich beyond her wildest imagination, a beautiful flat in upper New York with furnishings that could rival the current king of England himself. She was brilliant and perfect, a light and happy soul that loved him unconditionally. There was just one issue with her-wel not her, him. He just couldn't love her. But for a long while, six months, he could love her just right. Course it broke his heart when they broke up, and course it broke his heart when that scientist from the DOD married her, but it was worth it. He smiled and shook his head.

"Liv actually reads those things?" Lincoln asked, though he knew very well she did.

"I saw it in her locker once."

"Of course you did," Lincoln teased, watching as Charlie watched his face. Just then Lincoln's doctor reappeared with a book in her hands. She set it down on the table next to him.

"You have another hour before you have to go back Agent Lee," the woman scolded. Lincoln gave her a charming smile and she turned, shutting the door so Charlie and him could be alone.

"She's a fun one, isn't she?" Charlie commented dryly. Lincoln shrugged.

"Takes things a bit seriously," Lincoln murmured, opening the book that was placed near him. Charlie remained with him for a few moments longer before Lincoln looked at him.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Lincoln teased.

"Oh, where?" Charlie asked, a grin on his lips.

"Like work."

"Even when you're half fleshed you're still bossy," Charlie murmured.

"I figured it was your lunch time, that's why you're here," Lincoln said, "And yes, even while I'm half fleshed, I'm still your boss."

"Yes sir," Charlie mocked. He stood up and grinned at Lincoln. "It's good to see you man."

"Aww," Lincoln grinned. Charlie looked at him patiently. Lincoln nodded. "It's good to see you too."

"Feel better man," Charlie said, lightly touching his back. Lincoln nodded before returning to his book.

Charlie was the only one that ever came to see him.

* * *

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**so, feeling christmassy, i've decided to write a two part alternate fringe christmas fic. I id include a little christmas surprise! Enjoy!**

**Summary: Liv gets the best christmas present ever: Being with someone**

**rating: K+, T if you squint.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

December XXIV Part 1

"No, no, you loop it around, like this!"

Olivia's laughter filled his ears as they sat together in a booth at a simple diner. He had owed her dinner and there they were, sitting together at a little diner that she said she had loved, laughing as he tried to write on a napkin with a pen they had found. Lincoln could have sworn that Olivia had once said she hated this diner, but he wasn't going to bring it up.

"Serious Liv, I'm pretty sure that's not how you make an 'a'," Lincoln chuckled, trying to loop the pen around the last part of her name. The letter came out strange multiple times and her name was written across the napkin more than once or twice.

Olivia laughed. "No Lincoln," she said, placing her hand over his, "Like this," she guided his hand in forming a shaking yet more readable form of an 'A', finishing 'Olivia' in handwriting.

"I see why we gave up on this," Lincoln murmured, flexing his hand, "It's so much harder than typing things."

"I still like it," Olivia said drifting her hand over the paper as she wrote. Lincoln watched with a strange fascination as her fingers were nimbly able to write out his name in perfect letters. Lincoln took the napkin from her and stared at her handwriting. It was flawless and didn't look like the chicken scratch he'd been use to seeing by her. This writing looked practiced and precise. He shook his head and chalked it up to being her accident a month before.

"My handwriting looks like chicken scratch next to yours," Lincoln laughed, tossing the napkin back to her. She laughed and smiled at him before looking down at the napkin.

"C'mon," she said encouragingly, "It only takes practice."

"And talent," he snorted. Shaking his head he took another sip of his beer and reaching into the basket of French fries they were sharing. Dipping it in the ketchup on his plate, he popped it into is mouth and smiled at Liv who was taking a sip of her soda.

"Okay," she said with a smile, "Whatever you say boss."

Lincoln grinned down at her from the lip of his beer before setting it down. The snow swirled outside as they sat together, both laughing and talking on Christmas Eve. Lincoln wanted to ask why she wasn't with Frank tonight, but he didn't want to bring it up. Lincoln wanted this strangely appealing woman all to himself right now.

"Oh I love this song," she said with a smile, "Merry Christmas, Darling," she said, humming the tune.

"I thought you hated Christmas music," Lincoln said, eyes narrowed at her. That he could remember clearly, she almost shot him when he played it over the P.A. at work. But Olivia smiled at him now and shook her head.

"Ever since I was little, my sister and I have always loved Christmas music. We use to sing Christmas carols at our local church and afterwards we'd go get hot chocolate."

Lincoln's eyes narrowed. Olivia didn't have a sister and she despised all forms of religion. It wasn't like Olivia to lie like this, he thought as he watched her hum the tune. She had never lied before. She had always been brutally honest with him even though it sometimes hurt. There was no way any of this were true. Unless…

"Dance with me?" Lincoln asked, brushing off the blatant truth. Olivia smiled and took his hand, standing up and being pulled into her boss' strong arms. Lincoln smiled down at her with an all teeth grin before dancing to the song. Olivia smiled and laughed for a moment before swaying along with Lincoln's lead.

Lincoln couldn't stop thinking. He had this awful nagging feeling in his gut that the conclusion he had drawn was true and that she wasn't her at all. But that would mean that she was the other Olivia, which meant-

"Lincoln?" she asked, looking up at him. Lincoln snapped from his train of thought to look down into Olivia's eyes. There was something different in them and he saw it instantly.

There was this innocence in her glance that he knew his Livvy lacked. In her gentle green eyes Lincoln saw no wicked under plot, no coolness or callousness that her stepfather left on her, and he saw something else in them. A haunting. He'd never seen haunting behind those seas of green before. He shook his head and smiled at her.

"What do you say we go for a walk?" he said, his voice thick and heavy with insecurity. What if she knew that she wasn't her? And what if she knew that he knew that she was pretending to be her? What would happen then?

Lincoln led her out of the diner and into the streets. The sidewalks were empty of people, save for a few people leaving buildings from work wrapped in sweaters and scarves. Lincoln wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck and pulled Olivia close to him. She huddled under his arm as they gazed at the decorated buildings together. Something strange came over him. Somehow, this felt right, having this Olivia wrapped under his arm.

"Shouldn't you be with your family?" Olivia asked, looking at the side of his face. Lincoln gritted his teeth. He should, but with Nick and his father telling him how to do his job, he really didn't want to head over to his father massive estate for a dinner that he knew would end badly.

"Should you be with Frank?" he answered with a teasing smile. Olivia shrugged.

"He's out of the country on a work assignment."

"Yellow fever in England?" Lincoln asked, assuming that was where he was sent.

"Yeah," she answered. They remained quiet. The silence allowed him to remember that this Olivia wasn't his Livvy and that she probably had a family in the alternate universe, maybe a Frank of her own that was laughing at the good time they had with his Livvy. He felt a whole punch through his heart. This poor Olivia had no one but enemies on this side. He shuddered, but it wasn't from the cold.

"You know," he said as they turned the corner to the park where a large tree was decorated with lights and larger than life decorations, "The real Livvy would have kicked me by now, and probably broken my jaw with that right hook of hers."

He felt the woman under his arm freeze and he turned his head to look at her. Her green eyes were wide with panic and fear, as if she were about to be sent away from him and tortured. He didn't know how correct he would have been about that. He didn't move his arm or break his gaze. They stood together like that, frozen.

"What happens now?" she murmurs to him and he could feel her getting ready to bolt. He takes his other hand and gently, carefully tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. She stands very, very still under his touch and gaze, unsure whether he's going to take a gun and shoot her or just watch her.

"Now?" he says with a smile, his cheek leaning on the top of her head, "Now we enjoy Christmas light watching together."

"Why?" she asked, her eyes narrowing at him. Lincoln sighed. He didn't know why. Because it felt right? He couldn't and wouldn't tell her that. He shrugged his shoulders and stared at her.

"You may not be Livvy," he answered, "But what would I be if I were to shoot you here or turn you in right now but a monster?"

"I don't understand," she said, shaking her head and wrapping her arms over herself to keep from freezing. Lincoln turned and stared at the tree in front of him. A couple was standing underneath it and hanging their own star on it before giggling and hugging and kissing each other. He longed for that.

"I don't know," he answered, shrugging, Really. Would it make me seem like a sap if I said no one should be lonely on Christmas, no matter what universe?"

"And what about you?" she whispered. He looked at her, not realizing that she had moved to stand next to him and stare at him. "You deserve to not be lonely."

"Then I suppose that's why you're staying here, next to me, rather than bolting," he answered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders again. Instantly his body heated up again. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't have anywhere to go," she answered, "There is no one here who cares for me."

"I'm here," he answered, burying his nose in her hair, "And I care about you."

"That's because I'm your only connection to her," she said, bitterly cold. Lincoln chuckled at her tone. She may not be exactly his Olivia, but she was certainly a form of Olivia.

"I guess so," he said, "But caring about you has nothing to do with her. No one should be alone on Christmas Eve and that includes you. I firmly believe that."

"Yeah," she answered, "Me too. Merry Christmas Lincoln."

"Merry Christmas Livvy," he answered, kissing the top of her head. He may have said that he kept her around because she was the only link to his Liv, but if he were truly honest with himself that would be a lie.

Maybe he really did feel something more for this Olivia. Only time would tell.


End file.
